As electronic components are reduced in size and designs of electronic products are gradually diversified, the forms of modules mounted with the electronic components are diversified. For example, in the field of advertisement or illumination, for achieving illumination of desired letters or patterns, there are more and more needs to arrange a plurality of LEDs on a plane module(it can be hardly bent) in the same form as relevant letters or relevant patterns.
By the way, the bar used in the field of illumination or advertisement can be relatively well bent in up-and-down direction of the bar, as illustrated in FIG. 6 (refer to FIG. 6 (a), however, can be hardly bent in a width direction of the bar(refer to FIG. 6 (b)), therefore, in order to arrange the plurality of LEDs in a desired form, a plurality of bars mounted with LEDs have to be connected one by one or the bars have to be specially fabricated so as to conform to required form, thus there is disadvantage that work is troublesome and much cost and time are consumed.